<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel’s Touch (Mercy x Male Reader) by Fallen_Angel29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655048">An Angel’s Touch (Mercy x Male Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29'>Fallen_Angel29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzard World (Overwatch), F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(F/N) (L/N); a soldier from Overwatch returns back to base critically injured. But lucky for him, a medic name Mercy will take good care of him... in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela “Mercy” Ziegler/Male Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel’s Touch (Mercy x Male Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(F/N) (L/N) was the youngest out of all his peers to reach the level of status equal to the Overwatch Squad by the age of twenty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Overwatch was lead by none other than the legendary Soldier: 76. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was impressed with (F/N)'s athletic prowess, knowledge of any weaponry known to man, and for being one hell of a strategist. But what she was most impressed was how well (F/N) can handle a war alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The higher-ups were stunned when (F/N) would be the only one left in the battlefield, managed to defeat an army single-handedly, and lived to tell the tale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soldier: 76 personally handpicked (F/N) to become a member of his squad, earning the nickname "Ares".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Overwatch threw a party for their new teammate, they were happy to welcome him into their family with open arms. (F/N) was introduced to tons of people in the base, most of them were women who oddly set eyes on him when he wasn't looking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Months of past and things went along well. (F/N) felt he was right at home with Overwatch. But what he doesn't know is that he'll unknowingly form a bond with the powerful women in the world of Overwatch. Not only that, but he'll have to choose a side in the near future.</em>
</p><p>Location: <strong>BEACON CITY</strong></p><p>Time: <strong>0349</strong></p><p>
  <em>In the city of Beacon, or what some of the locals call it - the "City of Light". Beacon City was said to be a very peaceful place. Where no crime or even war has occurred in the city. The citizens go on with their lives as usual, but things don't stay normal. Downtown was a literal war zone for the members of Overwatch: Soldier: 76, Tracer, D.Va, McCree, Reinhardt, and (F/N).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take that Overwatch scum!" Junkrat shouted, launching grenades from her Frag Launcher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She has us pinned down!" Tracer screamed, taking cover behind an building with D.Va and McCree by her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Us, too!" Soldier: 76 stated, peeking out from the piece of concrete embedded in the road. "(F/N)! I need you to cover me!" She ordered, turning her head over to (F/N) who's armed with a plasma rifle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, sir!" (F/N) said, sharply aiming his rifle towards Junkrat and began firing from afar.</em>
</p><p><em>"Hi, (F/N)! Did ya </em>miss<em> me!?" Junkrat yelled, waving her hand as she fires her frag launcher to (F/N) and Soldier: 76 location. "Because </em>I<em> do! Both me and Roadhog missed that </em>big<em> cock of yours-" She was cut off when Tracer fired a direct shot to Junkrat's thigh. "You bitch! I'll </em>kill<em> you for that!" She spat, turning her body over to the side and pulled out a gatling gun. "Say </em>hello<em> to my little friend!" She screamed, holding the trigger for the cannon to begin rotating.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Get behind me!" Reinhardt ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All at once, the team ran towards cover behind the wandering knight as she displayed her massive energy barrier. Reinhardt gritted her teeth once multiple frags ignited upon impact with her shield. She did her best to keep the barrier up as long as she could to protect her comrades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, the barrier lasted long enough till Junkrat's laughter was empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soldier: 76 and the rest of her team left the protection of Reinhardt and headed straight towards Junkrat with guns blazing. (F/N) didn't felt the need to fire in order not to waste any precious ammo for hitting enough but air. He charged along with his comrades once again in battle, but the problem was the location of Junkrat's partner in crime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Roadhog crashed through a building and into another before the team's very eyes. They turned to find Roadhog break through the building behind them and into the one she came out of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of the derby and rubble 'caused the air to be clouded with dust, limiting the team's line of sight. (F/N) took note of Roadhog's plan; instead of directly attacking them, they'll be blinded and left vulnerable for a surprise attack. He made his way towards Soldier: 76, calling out her real name to grab her attention which worked. Soldier: 76 faced (F/N) as he talked to her, leaving the rest of the team in the dark. She reeled back at what (F/N) has said, but she glanced over at her comrades who were keeping their guard up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sigh could be heard through her mask as she points an accusing finger at (F/N), who simply nodded his head in response. Tracer turned her head over her shoulder to see Soldier: 76 drop to her knees and lay on her stomach. She was about to question Soldier: 76's strange behavior, but she stopped once she noticed Soldier: 76's hand gesture. Taking the order, Tracer turned back to her comrades and mimicked their leader's signal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One by one, the team all drop to their knees and lay on their stomachs with their weapons in hand. (F/N) was the only one left standing as he stood before the team to check for any sign of movement, but there was none. They were all perfectly still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(F/N) took this chance to tread over the fallen derby with his rifle aimed before him. He carefully made his way through the cloud as he kept both his eyes and ears open for anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While (F/N) turned his head and rifle in every possible direction while walking, he noticed something metallic glistening through the cloud. (F/N) aimed his ruffle at where he first spotted the glistening metal and slowly turned his torso over to the side. He deeply exhaled once he stopped following whatever he was following.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon, (F/N) closed his eyes and held his breath. (F/N) surrendered his eyesight in order to see with his ears. He was surrounded by darkness, and nothing more. But something caught his ears while keeping his eyes closed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was almost like another set of eyes, he could see Roadhog lightly circling the team with the help of the dust bowl. (F/N) could hear every move Roadhog made, from her chain hook, to her boots stepping on pieces of rock. He waited until Roadhog came to a complete stop to make his move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before anyone knew it, (F/N) sharply turned his rifle over to a random direction and began firing. (F/N)'s pulse rounds ripped through the cloud as his eyes were kept closed. He followed Roadhog gunning for an escape, only to be hit with (F/N)'s bullets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the clip was empty, (F/N) kicked the empty magazine out from his rifle and swiftly replaced it with anew one. (F/N) continued to fire until his second clip was empty, but he abruptly stopped once he couldn't hear/see Roadhog. He once again replaced his magazine as the cloud dissipated. Soldier: 76 and the rest all stood back up with their weapons aimed at nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junkrat and Roadhog were nowhere to be seen. Soldier: 76 sighed, while Tracer turned towards her comrades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did we just win?" Tracer asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope so." D.Va said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look alive, people. They could still be lurking." Soldier: 76 stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As usual." McCree muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you all alright?" Reinhardt asked, approaching the team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, we're fine thanks to (F/N) here." Tracer said with a smile. "How were you able to do that?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Practice." (F/N) replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're no fun." Tracer pouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quiet!" Soldier: 76 ordered. "Do you hear that?" She asked, turning to (F/N) who stared at the sky with eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We need to go. Now!" (F/N) said, taking off with the team following suit. "Reinhardt! When I give the word! Bring out your shield!" He ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay!" Reinhardt said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on!?" D.Va questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those two are in gunship." (F/N) said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How the bloody hell did they get such a thing!?" Tracer asked with a look of shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"From the sound of the engine, it appears to be a decommissioned one." He added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well isn't that just great! First my mech gets destroyed, and now they have a gunship!" D.Va complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can it, D.Va! Let's hear you ramble on after we live!" McCree said. (F/N) and the team took refuge inside of an apartment complex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're sitting ducks!" Tracer stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hold on. I think I know what (F/N)'s planning." Reinhardt said, looking over at (F/N).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me too." Soldier: 76 added. "What's the plan, (F/N)?" She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Outside of the apartment complex, Junkrat flew the gunship around the city in search of the team. Roadhog pokes Junkrat's shoulder and points in the direction. Junkrat looked at where Roadhog was pointing to spot Tracer running - alone. She grew a wicked smirk as she readied the cannons. Tracer glanced at the gunship in the air and took notice of the cannons aiming at her. She went back into the apartment complex where it contained the rest of the team under Reinhardt's energy barrier.</em>
</p><p><em>"Good-bye, bitches!" Junkrat screamed, holding the buttons on the wheel to fire a barrage of bullets into the apartment complex. "That's for shooting me in the leg!" She said, watching the building's exterior being painted with bullet holes. "That's for being a nuisance!" She added. Roadhog watches as bits and pieces of the complex cave in. "And this is for having (F/N) </em>all<em> to yourselves!" She screamed, keeping her attention over to the building while failing to notice (F/N) coming in with Reinhardt's hammer in hand.</em></p><p>
  <em>As the world falls into slow motion, Junkrat and Roadhog turned their head to see (F/N) bringing down Reinhardt's hammer into the side of the gunship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once it made contact, the gunship began to spiral out of control. Reinhardt throws back pieces of debris off of her barrier once the gunfire has stopped. She then turned her attention over to the sky with the rest as they all watched in horror. (F/N) hangs onto the hammer for dear life as the lower half of his body thrashes around with the gunship lack of stability. He watched Junkrat and Roadhog try their best to keep the gunship in the air. But it seemed that nothing was working as they panicked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before (F/N) knew it, everything went black as all he heard was his comrades screaming his name.</em>
</p><p>——</p><p>Inside the Overwatch base; D.Va, McCree, and Reinhardt sat outside of Mercy's office with worry written all over their face. Tracer paced back and forth while Soldier: 76 leaned her back against a wall with her arms crossed. Mercy's office door opens up to reveal the medic with a small smile across her face.</p><p>"(F/N) will recover." Mercy informed the group of gals, earning a couple sighs of relief, instead of Soldier: 76.</p><p>"I knew he'd make it." Soldier: 76 said.</p><p>"You were just as worried as I was, Jackie." Mercy teased with a smirk.</p><p>"Shut up." Soldier: 76 said.</p><p>"Can we see him?" Tracer asked with a soft look.</p><p>"In due time, Tracer, but right now, he needs rest." Mercy stated. "I'll let you all know when he awakens." She said.</p><p>"I understand." Tracer nodded, sounding a bit disappointed.</p><p>"Aye, don't be sad, Tracer." Reinhardt said, draping her arm over Tracer's shoulder. "Just let our comrade rest, and you might get to see him." She smiled, ruffling Tracer's hair.</p><p>"She's right. We have all day to see him. Let's just wait until then." D.Va stated.</p><p>"What's with this sappy moment?" McCree questioned, standing from her seat. "Mercy said we'll see him in due time. So let's quit bickering and give the boy some rest, geez." She huffed.</p><p>"Wow." D.Va said. "I thought we would've heard that from Jackie." She added.</p><p>"Quit it. All of you." Soldier: 76 barked. "Let's just leave Mercy to heal (F/N) and see him when we're allowed." She said, walking off.</p><p>"Apologizes, Mercy. Please take care of (F/N)." Reinhardt said before leaving the med-bay.</p><p>"Of course." Mercy smiled.</p><p>"Catch you later, Mercy." McCree said, dipping her hat and took off.</p><p>"See ya." D.Va smiled, running off.</p><p>"Call as soon as he's awake, okay?" Tracer asked, holding Mercy's hands in worry.</p><p>"I will, Tracer." Mercy nods her head with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you." Tracer smiled back, releasing Mercy's hands to turn her back. "Cheers love!" She said before dashing off in a blue light.</p><p>"How can (F/N) work with those girls?" Mercy sighed. "I should probably ask him when he wakes up." She perked up. "Yeah, I'll do that." She said to herself, entering back in her office to find (F/N) wide awake with bandages wrapped around his: head, neck, chest, arms and hands. "(F/N)!" She called out, racing to his side. "How are you feeling?" She asked, using her finger to push her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Like I just got hit with a train." (F/N) answered, looking up at Mercy.</p><p>"I see." Mercy said, pulling a mobile stool over to (F/N)'s side. She reaches into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a small flashlight. "Look at me." She ordered, pressing the flashlight on and leaned forward to shine the light in (F/N)'s eyes.</p><p>"Now follow the light." She instructed, moving the light from left to right. (F/N) followed the light with ease by ignoring the tempting view of Mercy's cleavage.</p><p>"Okay, all good here." She stated, putting away the flashlight and took out her stethoscope. "Breath in." She inserted the eartips in both her ears and placed the tunable diaphragm onto (F/N)'s bandage chest. (F/N) did as instructed, taking a deep breath and held it in. "Breathe out." She moved the piece over to the side, listening in on any odd beating in (F/N)'s heart as he breathed out. "Good here." (F/N) was instructed to left his upper body in order for Mercy to hear from the back of his heart. "Good here, too." She took the stethoscope off and wrapped it around her neck.</p><p>"I'll give you another set of painkillers." Mercy stated, rolling her mobile stool over to her desk to grab a bottle of pills. Mercy sits up from the stool and made her way to (F/N), crawling on top of him.</p><p>"M-Mercy? What are you doing?" (F/N) asked, faintly blushing from having the medic straddle his waist.</p><p>"Well," Mercy began, turning the cap open. "Since I ran out of anesthesia, and you were unconscious." She shook a couple of pills into the palm on her hand. "I've had to administer painkillers by direct lip contact." She blushed.</p><p>"But I'm awake! I can take it myself!" (F/N) stated.</p><p>"I know." Mercy said, cupping (F/N)'s face. "But I <em>want</em> to." She whispered, pressing her lips against his.</p><p>(F/N)'s eyes widen as Mercy was kissing him, leaving him to fall under the medic's spell and kiss her back. He felt Mercy push the painkillers in his mouth with the slip of her tongue. But (F/N) instinctively swallowed the pills once they were resting on the end of his tongue. Mercy parted from (F/N), leaving a string of saliva attached to their bottom lips.</p><p>"Why (F/N)~ is that what I think it is~?" Mercy asked, grinding against (F/N)'s crotch.</p><p>"Mercy..." (F/N) softly moaned.</p><p>"Don't worry~ let your <em>medic</em> tend to your <em>every</em> needs~" Mercy said seductively, taking off her glasses and putting them on the nightstand next to (F/N)'s bed. She pulls back the covers to reveal (F/N)'s erect member poking through the hospital gown.</p><p>"Such a naughty boy, you are~" She cooed, crawling back from (F/N) as she laid on her stomach and took hold of his member.</p><p>"You're quite big, (F/N)~" she commented, trailing her tongue from the base to the tip before taking his length in her mouth.</p><p>(F/N) moaned at the sensation of Mercy's warm, and wet mouth surrounding his length as she bobbed her head. He couldn't believe that he got kissed by Mercy, and is now receiving a blowjob from her.</p><p>"Mmm~" She softly moaned, sitting up to discard both her stethoscope and lab coat off to the side of the room.</p><p>Mercy resumed bobbing her head, but went a bit faster.</p><p>"Ah~ Mercy...~" (F/N) moaned out. "I'm gonna cum!" He warned.</p><p>"It's okay! Just cum in my mouth!" Mercy said in between slurping (F/N)'s dick faster and faster.</p><p>"I'm cumming!" (F/N) cried, shooting ropes of semen in Mercy's mouth. He watched as Mercy pulled away from his length to show both her tongue and mouth painted in white. Mercy swallowed every drop with a satisfying gulp.</p><p>"Yum~" Mercy purred, licking her lips while running her fingers down to her dress shirt and teasingly pulled them down to expose her perky breasts. "Here~" She pulled (F/N)'s head into her bust. "Suck on these while I tend this naughty <em>cock</em> of yours~" She said sultry, resting her knees on each side of (F/N)'s body.</p><p>Mercy slid her panties to the side as she reaches down to take hold of (F/N)'s length, lining the tip of his member under the dripping folds of her pussy. Both (F/N) and Mercy let out small moans from this action. She gripped tightly on (F/N)'s shoulders before slamming herself onto (F/N)'s length while biting her lip. (F/N) and Mercy threw their heads back in pleasure, with (F/N) feeling jolts of electricity run up his spine while Mercy's were strained. (F/N) noticed Mercy's body tense and shudder in discomfort as she tightly hugged his neck. He went ahead to wrap his arms around her waist and press his lips against hers. Mercy widen her eyes from (F/N)'s action, but relaxes into the kiss as her crotch adjusts to (F/N)'s size. She began to move her hips back and forth, gently bouncing herself up and down onto (F/N)'s length.</p><p>"(F/N)~ you feel <em>so</em> good~" Mercy moaned out, parting from (F/N)'s lip to stare into his eyes.</p><p>"You, too~" (F/N) moaned, staring back at Mercy as she rode his member.</p><p>"T-Touch me, (F/N)~" Mercy softly moaned. (F/N) blushes from Mercy's request, but follows them anyways. He takes hold of Mercy's bouncing breasts and begins to fondle them. "Mm~ that's it~ like that~" She said, bouncing a medium pace on (F/N)'s length.</p><p>"You feel so tight, Mercy~" He commented throughout his moans.</p><p>"I was saving myself for someone special." Mercy confessed. "I hope you don't mind being my first." She moaned out.</p><p>"O-Of course not. I hope you don't mind being my first, too." He said.</p><p>"Not at all." Mercy smiled, kissing (F/N) while bouncing faster and faster. "Ah~ your cock is kissing my womb~" She moaned out with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me, (F/N)~ make me into your woman~!" She screamed. (F/N) pushed Mercy onto her back as he rested his hands on each side of Mercy's body and began to thrust a bit faster. "(F/N)~! If you thrust like that~! My pussy will be molded into your shape~!" she cried, clenching the sheets with tight fists.</p><p>"Mercy~ I'm going to cum~!" He warned.</p><p>"Me, too~! Let's cum together, (F/N)~!" She cried. (F/N) brought his face close to Mercy and passionately kisses her. Mercy kissed (F/N) back as she felt (F/N) thrust faster and faster.</p><p>"I'm cumming~!" He screamed, shooting his load deep within Mercy's womb as she threw her head back, releasing her juices onto (F/N)'s member. (F/N) earned a soft moan from Mercy once he slowly pulled himself out of her vagina.</p><p>"You came so much in me..." Mercy commented, bringing her fingers over to her cum-dripping pussy, spread its folds apart in order to show (F/N)'s waterfall of semen staining the sheets. "I might become pregnant from having this <em>much</em> semen inside me." She stated, causing (F/N)'s body to tense up. "Just kidding." She giggled. "I'm on the pill." She stated.</p><p>"Oh... o-okay." (F/N) laughed nervously.</p><p>"And so are the others." Mercy added.</p><p>"Wait, "others''?" (F/N) quoted her.</p><p>"Yes, (F/N), there are others wanting to have sex with you in Overwatch." Mercy informed (F/N). "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out who." She added.</p><p>"Right." (F/N) nodded. "But why do they want to have sex with <em>me</em>?" He asked tilting his head with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Well," Mercy began. "You'll just have to find that out for yourself." She winked at (F/N).</p><p>"O-Okay." (F/N) said.</p><p>"You're so cute." Mercy giggled, leaning her face towards (F/N) and pecked his lips with a smile across her face.</p><p>After awhile, (F/N) and Mercy cleaned themselves up with any available supplies Mercy kept in her office. Mercy checked (F/N) out of her office after his injuries were fully healed in a few days. (F/N) stood outside of Mercy's office as he chatted with the medic leaning against the side of the door.</p><p>"Thanks for the help, Mercy." (F/N) said with a smile.</p><p>"You're welcome." Mercy said smiling, clinging the clipboard into her chest. "But what sort of <em>help</em> are you referring to?" She asked with a smirk, earning a faint blush from (F/N).</p><p>"Y-You know what I mean." (F/N) stammered.</p><p>"Of course." Mercy smiled with closed eyes. "You know..." She paused, standing before (F/N) as she traced imaginary drawings on his chest. "If you ever have a problem... or need a way to relive some stress..." She trails her hand down to (F/N)'s crotch, leaning towards the side of his face. "I'm always available~" She cooed in (F/N)'s ear, causing (F/N)'s blush to darkened.</p><p>"G-Gotcha." (F/N) nodded.</p><p>"Good!" Mercy chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. "Hope to see you in my office for another daily check-up." She smiled.</p><p>"Likewise." (F/N) smiled back.</p><p>"Catch ya later, (F/N)~" Mercy purred, withdrawing her arms as she turns back and heads inside her office.</p><p>"So the others want to have sex with me?" (F/N) mentally thought. "Why do I feel like one of those hentai protagonists who has a chance to bang every woman that comes my way, but it's only a one time thing?" He asked himself, before turning towards you, the reader.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>